


His Way

by Alisanne



Series: Hogwarts365 - 2014 [6]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-30
Updated: 2014-01-30
Packaged: 2018-02-05 13:22:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1819945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blaise gets things his way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	His Way

**Author's Note:**

> **A/N:** Written for Hogwarts365's prompt #20: “Regrets, I’ve had a few...”, Blaise/OMC, Muggle Music.
> 
> **Betas:** Sevfan and Emynn.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

His Way

~

Blaise sighed. Why had he agreed to come to a Muggle nightclub to listen to Muggle music? 

“Regrets, I’ve had a few--” sang the singer, and Blaise could only agree. Just then, he was regretting having left his nice warm flat.

“This is ridiculous,” he muttered. 

“I know, right?” 

Startled, Blaise looked up, squinting into the shadows. “Who’s there?”

A man moved towards him. “Zabini.” 

Blaise blinked, recognising him. “George Weasley? What are you doing here? I thought I was the only wizard foolish enough to do this.” 

Quirking a half smile, George nodded towards the dance floor, where Severus and Potter twirled, oblivious to their surroundings. “Harry invited me. Said he thought I could meet someone interesting if I got out of my shell.” 

Blaise frowned. “Severus said the same thing to me.” 

George’s eyes narrowed. “Wait. You don’t think they--” 

Both men turned to stare at their friends. Blaise shook his head. “Oh for Salazar’s sake. Potter has turned Snape into a sodding Hufflepuff! He’s matchmaking now?” 

George laughed. “Don’t Slytherins set their friends up?” 

“Not with non-Slytherins.” Blaise hummed. “Although sometimes we’ll make exceptions if the person’s special and has Slytherin traits.” He eyed George speculatively. 

“What sort of traits?’ George asked, giving Blaise a slow once-over that warmed him to his toes. 

“Cleverness, ambition, determination,” Blaise purred, pleased at the interest in George’s eyes. “A willingness to experiment.” 

“I love a good experiment,” said George.

Slowly, Blaise smiled. “How about this, then? Would you care to dance? See how we...move together?” 

George inclined his head. “Why not? Better than standing here twiddling my thumbs.” 

Just as they started to dance, however, a slow song came on. George hesitated. Blaise raised a challenging eyebrow. “All right there, Weasley? You’re not scared, are you?” 

George shook his head and, sliding his arm around Blaise’s waist, hauled him close. “What is it with you people and the taunting?” 

Blaise chuckled softly, relaxing. George’s arms felt good. “We like to challenge and be challenged.” 

“Well then,” whispered George, his breath teasing Blaise’s ear. “I’ll have to see what I can do.” 

And as the singer sang about doing things his way, Blaise smiled.

~


End file.
